customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Scrapbook World! (battybarney2014's version)
Barney's Scrapbook World! is a Barney Clip Show released on December 28, 2004. Synopsis Remember when Barney and his friends A "too hot" afternoon becomes a "totally cool" day when Barney introduces his friends to the wonderful world of water. A cool drink at a water fountain leads to a discussion that water is everywhere around them. Water is important for drinking and bathing, and it's fun for playing in - as Captain BJ proves with the help of his toy boat. Droopy flowers in the park get water from the kids, and hot kids get nice cool lemonade from Angela. As they listen to the watery sounds of an aquarium to experience water is to get into the swim of things with a real swimming pool, which makes a big splash with the kids and is a good opportunity to review swimming safety rules. Water is everywhere, and fun is anywhere with Barney? Or when Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids take a musical journey to the North Pole where they are greeted as very special guests at Santa's Workshop. With music in the air and Christmas presents everywhere, it's a dream come true as Santa unveils his secret toys for this year's Christmas. Watch in wonderment as Mrs. Claus takes the kids on an enchanted train ride through Santa's Toy Factory. Then it's off to a Christmas gift where everyone helps Santa put the finishing touches on this year's presents? Aaaaah, the memories. One look through Barney's Scrapbook and you'll be reminded of some of the best Barney moments ever...complete with 20 wonderful songs. Relive all the fun, all the music and all the purple...in Barney's Scrapbook. It'll be your favorite for years to come. Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) Songs #Barney Theme Song (Audio Taken from: Season 5-6) (Scene Taken from: Season 9) #The Clapping Song (Scene Taken from: Let's Make Music!) #Music Is For Everyone (Scene Taken from: Let's Make Music!) #The Gaggle, Giggle, Wiggle Dance (Scene Taken from: Movin' Along) #The Duckies Do (Scene Taken from: Movin' Along) #The More We Work Together (Scene Taken from: Splish! Splash!) #If I Lived Under the Sea (Scene Taken from: Splish! Splash!) #He Waded in the Water (Scene Taken from: Splish! Splash!) #Colors Make Me Happy (Scene Taken from: Red, Yellow and Blue!) #Christmas Is Our Favorite Time Of Year (Scene Taken from: Barney's Night Before Christmas) #The 12 Days Of Christmas (Scene Taken from: Barney's Night Before Christmas) #The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy (Instrumental) (Scene Taken from: Barney's Night Before Christmas) #Look at Me, I'm 3! (Scene Taken from: "Look at Me, I'm 3!") #Three Little Kittens (Scene Taken from: "Look at Me, I'm 3!") #Number Limbo (Scene Taken from: "Look at Me, I'm 3!") #Happy Birthday to You (Scene Taken from: "Look at Me, I'm 3!") #Look at Me, I'm 3! (Reprise) (Scene Taken from: "Look at Me, I'm 3!") #I Love You (Scene Taken from: "Look at Me, I'm 3!") Trivia *This video marked: **The first video to take place at the fair of the dream sets from the Fourth Era. **The Photo Album from Barney's Musical Scrapbook returned in this New Material video. **The another home video not to have kids. The first being ''Barney Songs''. **The fourth time Barney isn't seen coming to life, expect it's was the Another time where Barney doesn't turn to a doll at the end of this episode. Instead after the end of "Look At Me I'm 3!" Barney wants the viewer to be in the book so he takes a picture of us for the book and it goes snaps into the end of the show was also included as a bonus video in It was release on DVD exactly five months, after the in September 9, 2008. *A shot of Look At Me I'm 3! is shown during the theme song and a clip from Splish! Splash! where A "too hot" afternoon becomes a "totally cool" day when Barney introduces his friends to the wonderful world of water. A cool drink at a water fountain leads to a discussion that water is everywhere around them. Water is important for drinking and bathing, and it's fun for playing in - as Captain BJ proves with the help of his toy boat. Droopy flowers in the park get water from the kids, and hot kids get nice cool lemonade from Angela. As they listen to the watery sounds of an aquarium, they sing If I Lived Under the Sea the ultimate way to experience water is to get into the swim of things with a real swimming pool, which makes a big splash with the kids and is a good opportunity to review swimming safety rules. Water is everywhere, and fun is anywhere with Barney! is on the back of the DVD cover but they were not shown in the video. Also a still from the song was seen during the credits. * This got re-released in a Classic Collection Boxset along with Come On Over to Barney's House, Barney's Super Singing Circus, Barney Safety, Barney in Outer Space and Kids for Character: Choices Count! on September 5, 2006. *In the beginning, the current Barney Home Video Classic Collection one logo was used in the beginning of the tilte card and the regular Season 7 intro with fourth generation versions, replacing the Barney & Friends Season 7 logo along with the Season 5-6 music background in style is used. *This video was supposed to be originally released in February 28, 2004. However, but it was delayed until December 28, 2004. *The soundtrack was released on March 9, 2004 before this video was released on December 28, 2004. *The Barney costume from "The Land of Make-Believe". is used. *The Barney voice from "My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist". is used. *The Baby Bop costume from "Movin' Along". is used. *The Baby Bop voice from "Look What I Can Do!". is used. *The BJ costume from "Home, Safe Home". is used. *The BJ voice from "A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes". is used. *A reference is made to Barney's Musical Scrapbook. *The production for this video took place from March 31-April 4, 2003. *The arrangements for the background musical used in this New Material were also heard are also used in "Can You Sing That Song?". Quotes (English version) Quote 1 (English version) Quote 2 (English version) Quote 3 (English version) Quote 4 (English version) Quote 5 (English version) Quote 6 (English version) Quote 7 (English version) Quote 8 (English version) *(Tod is looking out, seeming rather mournful. The widow is cooking something on the stove) *Widow: (mournfully) Poor little tyke. It's a shame I have to keep him cooped up. *(Tod walks over to the door and scratches at it. Then he looks at the widow mournfully) *Widow: Tod, stop looking at me like that. It's not my fault, you know. You caused a lot of damage yesterday. *(Tod hears the sound of a dog barking. He scrambles up a chair and turns back out the window) *Widow: Oh, now what are they up to?! *(She heads over to the window) *Widow: Huh! It looks like Amos is going on a hunting trip. *(She sees Amos loading up facts onto his car) *Widow: A long one from the looks of it. Hmph. Well, good riddance. *(She heads back to her stove. Tod stays and continues to stare out the window, a look of sadness coming to his face. He glances back at Widow Tweed. She's busy at her stove. Tod secretly squeezes his body through the window) *Amos: Doggone meddling female! Shooting up my radiator! *(The car backfires) *Amos: Dad blame it! (Kicks the car) Get moving! *(The car motors smoothly) *Amos: Well. That's more like it. Keep running, old girl. *(He heads over to Copper, who is tied up to his barrel and is howling anxiously) *Amos: Well, Copper. Me and old Chief are gonna teach you all about hunting. Yes, sir. And it's about time, too. *Copper: Woof! *Amos: That-a boy! Heh heh! *(He unties Copper) *Amos: You're really gonna like tracking down these varmints for me. *(Copper barks and runs around emotionally. Then he heads over to the car and jumps in the front seat) *Chief: Uh-uh! Get in the back, half pint. You gotta earn your right to sit up front. *(Copper stops and thinks. Then he emotionally jumps in the back. Amos comes along, carrying his gun) *Amos: Well, boys. We're getting outta here until next spring. *(Tod appears from around a barrel and watches the car leave. As the car pulls out onto the road, Copper turns back. Seeing Tod there, he lets out a long, mournful howl. The car disappears into the distance) Quote 9 (English version) * (Big Mama suddenly floats down and lands next to Tod) * Big Mama: Tod. Darling? What are you doing over here? * Tod: (mournfully) Gee. I just wanted to say farewell to Copper. But I'm too late. * Big Mama: Well, what did you plan to do if you ran into old Chief? * (Tod frowns) * Tod: (confident) Aw, Chief. I can outfox that dumb old dog any time. * (Big Mama rolls her eyes) * Big Mama: (preachy) Tod! Now hold it just one moment! Didn't you learn anything yesterday? Now you listen good, Tod. Because it's either education or elimination! * (Tod looks at her in a confused fashion as "Lack of Education" starts playing) * Big Mama: Now if you're so foxy and old Chief's so dumb, then why does the hound get the fox on the run? Because he's got the hunter, and the hunter's got the gun. Kablam! Elimination. Lack of Education. * (Big Mama flies up and lands on a fence) * Big Mama: If you pal around with that Copper hound, you'll wind up hanging on the wall. Keep your nose to the wind, and you'll keep your skin. Because you won't be home if the hunter comes to call! * Tod: Oh, Big Mama. I know Copper would never track me down. Why old Copper, he's my best friend! * Big Mama: Ho ho! Your best friend! Now Copper's gonna do what he's been warned. Suppose to chase a little fox into an old foxhole. Then along comes a hunter with a buckshot load... * (Boomer, sitting up in a tree, imitates carrying a gun) * Boomer: Ka-ka-kablam! * (Dinky acts out being shot) * Big Mama: Elimination! * (Dinky falls to the ground) * Dinky: Lack of Education. * ("Lack of Education" stops playing) * Big Mama: You'd better believe it, Tod. Yes, siree. * Tod: You mean Copper's gonna be my enemy?! * (Dinky gets up) * Dinky: Hey, child! You'd better step over here and take a good look. * (Dinky and Boomer fly over to some kind of shed and push it open. Inside are many different kinds of fur skins. A look of horror forms on Tod's face) * Tod: W...why that's awful! These poor facts. * (Tod's horror turns to sadness) * Big Mama: (a little guilty) I'm sorry, Tod. * (She hugs him) * Big Mama: Darling. Copper's gonna come back a trained hunting dog. A real murderer. * (Tod looks up at Big Mama) * Tod: Oh, dear. Not my friend Copper. He won't ever change. * Big Mama: I hope you're right, Tod. * Tod: And we'll keep on being friends forever. Won't we, Big Mama? * (She puts him down) * Big Mama: Darling. Forever is a long, long time. And time has a fashion of changing facts. * (Tod turns back to the barrels. The leaves start to fall) Quote 10 (English version) Quote 11 (English version) Quote 12 (English version) Quote 13 (English version) Quote 14 (English version) Quote 15 (English version) Quote 16 (English version) Quote 17 (English version) Quote 18 (English version) Quote 19 (English version) *Amos: No hunting. Well. now. We ain't gonna do none of that. Are we, Copper? *(He kneels down and pulls out a pair of scissors) *Amos: We're just gonna get us a no-good fox. Ha ha ha! *(He snips the bottom wire of the fence) *Amos: Alright, boy. Get tracking. Smell him out. *(Copper enters the forest, and Amos follows) *(Eventually, Copper reaches a stream. He growls. Amos walks up) *Amos: Whatcha got there, Copper? *(Amos puts down some traps and checks the ground) *Amos: Good work, boy. He'll be coming right through here heading for water. But he won't be drinking any. *(Underneath the tree seems to be a hole) *(Tod pokes his head out. He jumps out and stretches. Vixey slowly crawls out of the hole as Tod looks around, glowing with joy) *Tod: What a beautiful morning, Vixey! *(Vixey approaches Tod. Tod looks at her) *Tod: You know I've never been happier. *Vixey: (ecstatic) Oh, Tod. Me too. *(Vixey nuzzles Tod then prances away, laughing joyously. Laughing, Tod follows, and together they walk through the forest) *Amos: That does it. Amos, you crafty old coot. Ha ha! The devil himself couldn't have done no better! *(The music suddenly stops. She stops laughing and becomes concerned. She looks around. Tod continues walking) *Vixey: Tod? Tod, wait a moment. *(Tod stops) *Tod: What is this, Vixey? *Vixey: I don't wanna go in there. It's too silent. *Tod: Aw, Vixey. *(Tod walks into the area) *(Amos is covering his trap with leaves. Copper growls) *Amos: What? *(Tod continues walking. Vixey stays behind) *Vixey: (concerned) Tod, be careful. *(Tod cautiously looks around as he walks. Slowly, he grows more and more afraid. Tod rounds a bend. Amos is hiding behind a rock, his gun ready. As Tod walks along, he just barely misses stepping in a trap. He stops and looks around. Amos cocks his gun. Tod grows alert. Swiftly looking around, he steps backwards and sets off a trap. He jumps and breaks into a run, setting off more traps. All of them miss. Amos aims and fires. He misses. He fires and misses again as Copper chases after Tod) *Amos: Dad blast it! He's getting away! Quote 20 (English version) Quote 21 (English version) Quote 22 (English version) Quote 23 (English version) * (Big Mama is sleeping in a hole in the tree. She is woken up by the sounds of tapping) * (Boomer is hammering into the tree. Big Mama looks up at them. Boomer stops hammering, and they look into the hole. Dinky grins, and they laugh) * Dinky: Shh, shh. This is it. We got him for sure, now. * (They turn back inside the hole. Suddenly, they are blinded by flashing multicolored lights) * Boomer: (surprised) Oh, my g-g-gosh! * (They swiftly pull away from the hole) * Dinky: Yow! * Boomer: Wow! * Dinky: What just happened? * (A butterfly comes flying out of the hole. It flashes many colors) * Boomer: Hey. * (The butterfly lands on Boomer's beak) * Boomer: There's something very familiar about these eyes, Dinky. * (Then the butterfly flies around, briefly flashing brilliantly) * Dinky: Naw. It couldn't be. * (They watch the butterfly leave) * Dinky: Could it? * (The butterfly flies over to Big Mama and lands on one of her wings. She laughs and the butterfly flies away) * Big Mama: Bye, Squeeks. Farewell. Good luck, darling. * (She yawns and tries to go back to sleep but hears the sounds of Amos yelling in pain) * Amos: Ouch! You're hurting me! Ouch! * (Big Mama looks over) * (Widow Tweed is bandaging Slade's hurt foot) * Widow: (amused) Amos Slade. Will you hold still? You're behaving like a child. * Amos: Well, for heaven's sake! You're hurting my foot, woman! * Widow: Nonsense! * (She grabs Slade's big toe and wiggles it. Amos winces in pain) * Widow: Your foot is mending fine. You'll soon be yourself. Oh! Land sakes. I don't know if I like that. Ha ha! * (She nudges Amos on the shoulder and continues bandaging) * Amos: Ow! Be careful! * (Amos continues fussing) * Chief: Hmph! He's sure making a big fuss over a little old hurt leg. * (Chief lies down. Copper grins and shakes his head. Then he puts his head on the ground and closes his eyes. Edited music from "Best of Friends" starts playing. Copper opens his eyes again and grins as voices from the past enter his mind) * Young Tod: Copper? You're my very best friend. * Young Copper: And you're mine as well, Tod. * Young Tod: And we'll always be friends forever. Won't we? * Young Copper: Yeah. Forever. * (The farm is in the distance. The choral music to "Goodbye May Seem Forever" picks up. Tod gazes longingly upon the farm from atop a cliff in the forest. Vixey slowly approaches his side. She nudges him, and he looks at her. The closing notes to the music finish the film as Tod and Vixey cuddle) Quote 24 (English version) Quote 25 (English version) Quote 26 (English version) * * Quote 27 (English version) * All: Happy Birthday, Baby Bop! (confetti rain down). * (all yelling) * All: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! * Barney: (after the clip of "Look At Me I'm 3!") Oh-Ho! What a Surprise Party is was Super-Dee-Duper! (confetti and balloon drop pop) I So Glad I Got Photo Inside the Scrapbook (scrapbook close). Category:2004 Category:Fake Category:Fake Barney & Friends Direct-to-Videos Category:Fake Barney Home Videos Category:Fake Barney & Friends Episode Videos